


reunions (i'd give up forever to touch you)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rio olympics, Sourinsummerfest, slight makoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin realized he was in love with his best friend the day before graduation. He decides to tell him, but the very next day Sousuke leaves without a trace. <br/>Five years later, Rin is competing at the Olympics when he sees a very familiar face. </p>
<p>For #SourinSummerFest on tumblr. <br/>Week 5 - Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunions (i'd give up forever to touch you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, I apologize!   
> But at least I managed to get it out.   
> Apologies, school just started and I didn't expect the homework they would give.   
> Anyways, enjoy!! 
> 
> (The song title is from Iris by the Goo goo Dolls.)

_ “What do you want to do, Sousuke?” Rin asked, turning his head to face his best friend. They were sitting on the steps of Rin’s house, sharing a plate of cookies.  _

_ “What do you mean?” Sousuke’s voice was muffled from the cookie he had just taken a bite out of. Rin cocked his head back and sighed.  _

_ “In the future.”  _

_ “I haven’t really thought about that.”  _

_ “I want to go to the Olympics and be the best in the world.” Rin said excitedly. He looked over at Sousuke, gauging his expression. Sousuke was smiling, still munching on a cookie. “That’s my dream.”  _

_ “That’s a pretty good dream.” Sousuke said, turning his head up to the sky. Sousuke turned back towards Rin, challenge in his eyes. “Maybe you’ll see me up there with you.”  _

_ “Just don’t expect to win.” Rin cried out, fire in his eyes.  _

_ “I could say the same for you.” He said before the two of them burst out laughing. They both reached for the last cookie at the same time and glanced at each other.  _

_ “Jan….ken...pon!” _

_ ** _

Rin pulled his head out of the water, eyes flitting to the scoreboard. He squinted at the characters until he could find his name. Once found, he gasped as he saw the ranking next to it, his features becoming a broad grin. 

_ First place!  _

Rin was going to the Olympics! He wiped his eyes and pushed himself out of the pool, scanning the stands for familiar faces. Rin grinned at his homestay parents, Lori and Russell as well as at his own mother and Gou, who had come all the way from Japan just to see the trials. He thought he saw a familiar form with teal eyes and dark hair, but when Rin’s eyes flitted back to the same spot, there was no one. Rin’s smile slipped lower on his face when he realized Sousuke wasn’t there to support him. He realized he didn’t even know if Sousuke would ever be there anymore. His smile turned melancholy as he pulled his cap off and ran over to his family. 

_ If only you could see me now….  _

**

_ “Where are you going?” Rin asked, his voice ringing out in the night. Sousuke turned from the door and faced Rin.  _

_ “Out. Just wanted a snack.”  _

_ “But then why are you bringing your bag?” Rin asked drowsily. Sousuke glanced at the backpack thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. He shrugged.  _

_ “I’m thinking of drawing something and was too lazy to grab the sketchbook.”  _

_ “Mmm.” Rin said, yawning. Sousuke chuckled. _

_ “Go back to sleep.” _

_ “Mmm.” Rin murmurs, turning away and closing his eyes. There’s a ruffling noise behind him and Rin’s slowly lulled back to sleep. He feels a kiss pressed to his forehead and hair brushed away from his face. Rin smiles and sleeps. _

_ ** _

“Rin! We heard the news! Congratulations!” Makoto says to Rin from his computer. Rin grins at his friend, pulling the computer closer. Because of the long distance, around once every two weeks, he Skypes his friends in Japan. Makoto’s sitting in he and Haru’s kitchen and Rin can see Haru bustling around in the background. 

“Thanks, Makoto. It’s really quite exciting. I can’t believe I actually made it this far.” Rin says, running a hand through his hair. Makoto smiles at him. Haru walks over to the camera with a knife in his hand and an apron on. 

“Congratulations, Rin.” Haru says quietly, and, after planting a kiss on Makoto’s head, walks off. Makoto turns bright red. Rin smirks, waggling his eyebrows. Makoto and Haru had gotten together  _ officially _ after college, news which wasn’t a surprise to anyone. 

“So, when’s the Olympic Trials for Japan.” 

“Next week. I think I’m more nervous than Haru is.” Makoto admits, still embarrassed. 

“Oi, Haru. Don’t fuck up, okay? This is your dream too.” 

“I just swim to be free.”

“Alright then.” Rin rolls his eyes. Makoto chuckles at the two of them. “I just…. I just wish  _ he  _ was going with me.” 

“Rin….” Makoto says, looking at him with sympathy. Rin hates it. He looks away, at his bedside table, where inside a picture of him and Sousuke resides. 

“He should be here with me, you know? Not off in god knows where, doing god knows what. Why’d he have to leave?” 

“Rin….”

“Why’d he have to leave me? Was I not good enough for him?” 

“Rin.” Rin looks up at the sound of Haru’s voice. “He didn’t leave because you weren’t good enough. And if he did, he’s a terrible person.” 

“Haru!” Makoto cries out, “I’m sure Sousuke left for a reason.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Rin, I…” Makoto starts, but Rin just laughs. 

“Don’t worry about it, Makoto. Let’s talk about something different. How’s your university work going?” Rin says, trying to mask his unhappiness. Makoto doesn’t look very fooled, but he begins talking. 

“Well, my architecture class has this project we have to do…..” Makoto says, his voice slightly excited. Rin tries to pay attention, but eventually just zones out, thinking about Sousuke. 

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice is firm. Rin’s attention snaps back and he sees Makoto and Haru looking at each other, communicating in a way only they know how to. Rin’s heart clenches. He misses Sousuke. 

“Oh, sorry, Rin, dinner is ready.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Makoto, I should probably get going anyways.” 

“I really am sorry. We’ll schedule this for next week okay? After the Olympic Trials.” 

“Sure thing.” Rin tries to give him a smile. Makoto’s smile is soft, empathetic. Haru comes over beside the camera, kissing Makoto, before ending the call. Rin sighs, closing his laptop and lying back on the bed. Sometimes he envies Makoto and Haru. He envies the ease of their relationship. He envies them even having one. Rin reaches over and opens his bedside table, taking out the picture of him and Sousuke. It was taken after graduation, Rin grinning widely and Sousuke’s arm swung around him. He’s laughing, as Rin had just told him a joke. Rin smiles, a tear slipping down his eye. 

“Sousuke…. Why do you do this to me?” He murmurs to the picture. He realized he was in love with his best friend after zoning out on watching Sousuke suck on a popsicle. After taking a  _ really  _ cold shower, he had figured out that he didn’t just want Sousuke in  _ that  _ way, but also in a romantic sense. After cursing his fickle heart, Rin decided he would have to tell him. Rin made a pact with himself to tell Sousuke after graduation. However, the day after graduation, Sousuke had vanished, leaving Rin with only a note and so many words unsaid. 

_ I miss you….  _

**

_ “I can’t believe you won!” Rin groaned, flopping back on the bed. Sousuke chuckled next to him as he unwrapped the popsicle. “I totally let you win.”  _

_ “Sucks to suck. And no, I won fair and square.” He singsonged and Rin groaned again. Rin glanced at Sousuke sucking on the popsicle. He gulped. Sousuke’s mouth was wrapped around it, and as Rin watched, he licked up the side. Sousuke’s eyes closed and he moaned slightly. Rin knew Sousuke was milking it, but he couldn’t help his cheeks flushing slightly. Sousuke’s tongue dipped out to lick a drop and Rin swallowed. Sousuke sighed, and the noise went straight to his groin. Rin glanced down at his trousers and quickly jumped up as Sousuke licked the popsicle again.  _

_ “What?” Sousuke asked him, eyebrow raised. Rin cleared his throat and headed for the door.  _

_ “I’m going to take a shower.”  _

_ “What? Can’t face your defeat?” Sousuke cried out behind him as Rin shut the door. Rin took a deep breath and glanced down at his ‘problem’. He was so fucked. _

_ ** _

It was the day of the opening ceremony in Rio de Janeiro. Rin had a relaxing time in Rio so far, enjoying the atmosphere of the city. But now the Olympics were officially going to begin. He took a deep breath and sat with his friends on the Australian Olympic team, mentally preparing himself for the parade of nations. 

“Are you more nervous or scared?” Asks one of Rin’s teammates, Josh. Rin gives him a slight smile and shrugs. 

“A little bit of both, actually.” Rin says. Josh laughs and nods. Rin turns back to staring into nothingness. Haru had also made it to the Olympics and was representing Japan. It was comforting, besides having all of his teammates beside him, to also know someone from a different country. Rin sighs, hoping and wishing that Sousuke was somewhere in the world, watching him. 

The opening ceremony goes by in a flash, and all of a sudden they’re all getting ready to walk inside. Rin watches the TV screen, looking at the different countries walk by.

Rin gets ready to walk out on stage. Rin adjusts his blazer, and begins walking, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He can feel the sweat bead on his forehead and wipes it off. They walk out into the bright lights and Rin’s eyes widen. He takes another breath, all the sensations overwhelming him at once. Awkwardly, Rin raises a hand, waving a couple of times. Flashes of camera almost blind him, but Josh bumps his shoulder and Rin’s suddenly grounded. Brought back to Earth by his teammates. His grin becomes more natural, and he waves, anticipation coloring his vision. 

They walk by the other teams, splotches of different uniforms standing out. Rin scans their faces, some joyous, some anxious. Team Australia goes to stand beside their fellow Olympians. Rin watches the other nations walk by, Austria, Bahrain, Bermuda with their shorts. He chuckles. 

_ You know it’s Bermuda when they’re wearing bermuda shorts…  _

Cape Verde…. Canada…. Chad…. Denmark…. Ecuador…. Spain…. 

The United States walk by, obvious because of their vast number and  _ interesting  _ uniform. That’s when Rin sees him. A tall, dark haired man, waving at the crowd. Rin’s eyes widen. 

_ It can’t be….  _

But as the man turns towards Rin, his smile vanishes as teal eyes meet crimson. A moment later he’s gone, walking away and out of sight. But Rin knows who he saw. 

_ Sousuke.  _

** 

_ Rin’s dozing off in class, staring through the window at the world outside. He wished he could skip school and just go to the pool, although he wasn’t as insane as Haru.  _

_ “Did you hear about the new student?”  _

_ “No, but apparently he’s a really good swimmer.”  _

_ “Well, obviously. Why else would he come here?” Rin heard bits of the conversation behind him and sighed. Hopefully the new guy would have a good attitude as well as a good stroke.  _

_ “Hello, everybody.” Rin’s teacher said from the front of the classroom. Everyone murmured a hello back. “I would like to introduce you to the new student….”  _

_ Rin looks up to assess the new student and his eyes widen. The new boy is tall, with dark hair and teal eyes Rin knew all too well. The other boy catches his eye and smirks.  _

_ “....Sousuke Yamazaki.”  _

_ ** _

The sun is setting on CopaCabana beach. Rin had gotten first in his heat, and had made it to the semifinals. Now, he was just “resting” up before the semifinals. Sousuke had also made first in his heat, but they wouldn’t be racing unless they both made it to finals. Rin blinks a couple times, admiring the swatches of color, pushing away the thoughts of Sousuke. Of Sousuke leaving him. Of Sousuke never telling him that he came back. 

“Rin?” Rin turns to the side, already knowing who called him. Sousuke’s standing there, looking heartbreakingly good in a black shirt and tan cargo shorts. He looks nervous, hands in his pockets and a slightly hunched posture. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Rin asks, voice quiet. 

“A while.”

“Why?” 

“You looked deep in your thoughts. I didn’t think you’d appreciate it if I interrupted.” 

“Did you think about what I’d  _ appreciate _ when you left me with nothing but a note and fond memories?” Rin’s voice is dangerous now, eyes sparking. Sousuke says nothing. “It’s been five years, Sousuke! Five years of hearing nothing from you. I didn’t even know whether or not you were alive! Did you think about me at all, or was I just not important enough to hear from you?” 

“Rin…”

“No! How dare you? How dare you just leave me, your best friend, wondering whether or not I’d done something wrong? Whether it was me who had driven you away? Did you ever even think about what I’d be feeling when you left me behind?” Rin chokes out, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“It was for you!” Sousuke burst out, eyes blazing with unshed tears. Rin sniffs and stares. 

“I… what?” 

“I left for you.”

“How does that even work?” 

“I left because I didn’t want to distract you from my dream.” Sousuke admits. Rin stares at him. “Because of my shoulder.”

“Sousuke…. You aren’t a distraction…. You’re the reason I do this….” Rin says softly, stepping towards Sousuke. Sousuke looks up, eyes wide and confused. 

“What about your dad?”

“Well, of course. But, I also do it for you… and for the rest of my friends, for the rest of the people I’ve met on my journey.” 

“Rin….” 

“Please don’t leave me again.” Rin says softly, eyes downcast. Sousuke leans towards him, smile warm and amused. 

“If it makes you cry like that, I’m never leaving you.” Sousuke says with a wink. Rin chuckles and whacks Sousuke’s arm, relieved. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” 

“Me too.” 

**

_ “I’m going to give up swimming.” Sousuke muttered, eyes downcast. “But, before I do, I want to truly become your friend. Rin, your friend.”  _

_ “Why?” Rin yelled, grabbing Sousuke by his collar and pulling him closer. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Why did you hide it? Why?”  _

_ “Because I knew you would cry.” Sousuke said with a small smile. Rin stared at him, tears in his eyes. Tears stream down his face.  _

_ “I… I’m not crying.” Rin said, choking up. He leaned his head on Sousuke’s chest, sobbing, shoulders shaking as he clutches Sousuke’s jacket. “You idiot.”  _

_ Rin sobs, the material of Sousuke’s jacket grounding him as his heart breaks again. Tears wet Sousuke’s jacket. _

_ “I’ll never swim again.”  _

_ ** _

Rin stands beside the starting block, his legs jittery and nervous. He jumps up and down, trying to warm up the blood in his body. He snaps his goggle straps and pulls the cap over them. To one side is Haru, looking cool and confident. His goggles aren’t on yet, and Rin can see that Haru’s eyes are shining with anticipation. 

_ But I’m going to win today… _

He looks to the other side, where Sousuke is standing by his own block, cap on and goggles strapped to the top of his head. He glances over and smiles. A wave of confidence washes over Rin. Rin takes a deep breath and smiles back. It’s time.

Rin leaps on the block at the first whistle. His muscles are jelly and a feeling of intense calm rushes over him. 

“Take your mark.” Rin goes into the familiar stance, blinking slowly and staring forward into the water. 

_ This is it.  _

The buzzer sounds and the 200 meter freestyle begins. 

**

_ “Crap! If only I hadn’t messed up that turn!” Rin groaned, lying dramatically on the floor. Sousuke laughed, head tossed back and hands on his hip.  _

_ “I win!”  _

_ “Well, a promise is a promise. I’ll do whatever you ask me, so spit it out.” Rin said, tears in his eyes. Sousuke’s eyes widened.  _

_ “Hey, don’t cry.”  _

_ “I’m not crying!” Rin yelled, wiping the tears furiously off his face. “Hurry up and tell me!”  _

_ “Okay then.” Sousuke said, before leaning his head up, eyes scrunched up. Rin stared at him in nervous anticipation. Sousuke’s features broke out into a grin. “Well, give me some time to think about it!”  _

_ ** _

The Japanese National Anthem is playing. Rin is standing on the medal podium, his heart bursting with pride. He’s wearing the Australian uniform with Haru beside him and Sousuke on the other side of Haru. He can tell that Haru has tears in his eyes although his face is still as stoic as ever. 

Rin catches Sousuke’s eye from across the podium. His teal eyes are shining, his grin wide and bronze shining on his American uniform. They all step off the podium and Rin notices Makoto walking towards Haru. He sees as Makoto smiles and kneels down in front. Haru’s face goes completely slack. 

_ I can’t believe this is happening…. _

Rin sidles up around so he can get a better view. He can’t hear what Makoto’s saying, but from the tears dripping down Haru’s face, he knows it’s good. Makoto takes out a red velvet box and holds it open. Rin catches Sousuke’s eye again. He looks as amazed as Rin feels. 

“Haru-chan, will you marry me?” Makoto says tearfully. There’s a excruciating silence before Haru nods, and everyone cheers. The two of them, as always, are in their own world. 

“But drop the chan.” Haru chokes out, as Makoto slides the ring on his finger. They hug tightly and Rin looks at Sousuke, tears in his own eyes as well. Sousuke smiles, and maybe it’s just the atmosphere, but Rin falls in love all over again. 

**

_ “Okay, kids, choose an ice cream.” The teacher said over the voices of the many scrabbling children. Rin smirked and his hand reached out and grabbed his choice the same moment someone else’s did. Rin looked up into annoyed teal blue eyes. It took Rin around half a second to get over the other boy’s prettiness before he got annoyed.  _

_ “I chose it first!”  _

_ “No, I did.”  _

_ “You must be blind, I’m the one who grabbed it first.” They continued like this, voices getting increasingly louder until the teacher interrupted them.  _

_ “Rin! Sousuke! Why don’t you just janken for it?” She said firmly, crossing her arms. The two boys sized each other up before nodding.  _

_ “Jan….ken….pon! Jan…...ken….pon!”  _

_ Moments later, they were sitting beside each other, Rin chuckling while sucking on his choice of popsicle. The boy from before was beside him, sulking as he licked a different one.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it,” Rin said with a sunny grin, “You’ll get it next time!”  _

_ “You’re just saying that because you won.”  _

_ “Maybe, but you also won a new friend, so I’d say we both won today.” Rin said with a slight grin. The dark haired boy looked at him before smiling. Rin’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his popsicle.  _

_ “I’m Sousuke.”  _

_ “Rin.” _

_ ** _

“Sousuke.” 

“Rin.”

They stare at each other for a little bit, studying each other. Rin notes the windswept hair and how sparkly his eyes are in the night. He’s only wearing a tank top and shorts because of the heat. Sousuke’s still achingly heartbreaking. 

“Congratulations.” Sousuke tells him. Rin smiles, stepping closer. 

“You too.” 

“Rin, I-” 

“Sou-” 

“You go first.” 

“I- alright.” Rin takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since practically forever, and I just realized it before graduation. And then you left and I didn’t know what to do and I tried dating before but I realized I couldn’t because they just weren’t you, you know? And now you’re here again and I still love you and I-” 

“Rin.” Sousuke grins at him before breaking out into laughter. Rin flinches, looking down with tears in his eyes. 

“Well, you didn’t have to laugh…”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Sousuke’s words are amused, but kind. Rin looks up to find Sousuke a lot closer than he was before. He inhales. “We’ve been such idiots.”

“Huh?” 

“I’ve been in love with you for ages. And, I still am.” Sousuke says, and Rin smiles, leaning up on his tiptoes. Sousuke closes the gap and kisses him softly. Rin sighs and they pull away, silly grins lighting up their features. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize.” Sousuke teases him. “I’ve been so obvious.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that!   
> I'm sorry for the angst, but at least there was a happy ending.   
> It's a little rushed at the end, I wanted to get it out as fast as I could before the week ended.   
> Not sure when the next part will come out, hopefully some time soon.   
> Don't forget to review!


End file.
